1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a shock absorbing structure and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a shock absorbing structure adapted for a circuit board of an electronic device, and an electronic device having the aforementioned shock absorbing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic device with two electronic modules, such as a host module and a display module, always have two corresponding electrical connectors, which are connected with each other. However, when such electronic device is affected by an environmental vibration, a stress is generated between the two electrical connectors accordingly. When the stress is greater than a connecting strength between the electrical connector and a circuit board, the electrical connector and the circuit board may be forced to separate from each other. For example, when the stress is greater than a soldering strength between the electrical connector and the circuit board, it might result in a solder joint crack, which causes malfunction of the electronic device. Furthermore, the two electrical connectors are usually not completely aligned with each other due to assembly error. Therefore, in order to connect the two electrical connectors, it usually utilizes guiding structures to guide the two electrical connectors to be aligned with each other. However, the stress will be generated between the two electrical connectors due to a pulling and dragging force between the electrical connectors for correcting a misaligned connection, which also may cause the solder joint crack and malfunction of the electronic device.